


A Commander's Thoughts

by Athena13



Series: Thoughts [5]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (1978)
Genre: Destiny, F/M, Love, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 22:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athena13/pseuds/Athena13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What does Adama know?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Commander's Thoughts

It was so obvious tonight I half expected my son Apollo to jump up and down on the table and tell his best friend and his sister to get on with it. The only calm one was Boomer. He just ate his food with gusto, played a few mind games and smirked at everyone's heavy face. And me. 

He definitely noticed my expression tonight. I couldn't help it. It's not often that an evening's distraction consists of watching the children's antics and discovering that you were right all along. Too bad Tigh couldn't have been with us to enjoy it. He's going to be sorry he went to the Rising Star when he hears about this.

The first sign that the evening might be interesting was when Apollo and Athena came walking in. Athena looked even more panicked than she has all secton. Apollo just kept looking at her as if he was trying to solve a puzzle. One that was leaving a strange taste in his mouth at that - as if he couldn't decide if he liked it or not. I thought maybe they had argued.

We had sat down for the first course when Starbuck came walking in late and alone. With, I might add, a definite palm print on his face.  
That explained the alone part. What it didn't explain was why Starbuck seemed unable to make eye contact with anyone at the table other than Athena. I didn't pick up on the reason for the palm print until the second course.

During the second course Boomer noticed something was going on with everyone else and decided to have a little fun. So he started talking to Starbuck, loudly, trying to get a reaction out of him. Athena wouldn't look at anyone except for Starbuck and Apollo suddenly had a grin spreading across his face as he watched Starbuck's discomfiture. Instead of making Starbuck crack, however, Boomer's antics got to Sheba.

She asked him point blank where Cassiopeia was. She truly is Cain's daughter. 

Starbuck informed her, and the rest of us, that he and Cassiopeia were no longer seeing each other and that she was not in the mood to join us tonight. I do hope she doesn't feel that she isn't welcome just because she's not with Starbuck. I plan to go speak with her on the next duty cycle about that. And see how she's doing. She is a lovely woman. I remember Cain telling me about her yahrens ago. 

Anyway, Sheba asked him what happened. She might not have liked Cassiopeia as a stepmother, but had come to love her like a sister and wanted to know what Starbuck had done now. It was Apollo who spoke up and asked Sheba to let it drop for now. His actions seemed to have startled Starbuck who looked up at his friend for the first time that evening. Apollo smiled at him and Starbuck shot him a questioning glance, and then Starbuck looked at Athena.

It was then that I realized what was going on. I might even say, finally going on, but it was actually ahead of my estimate. Starbuck had finally figured out that he was in love with my daughter. Really, truly, take the Seal and stay home nights, in love. I can tell you I was quite pleased, but I won't be telling Starbuck that just yet. My stubborn daughter has to make him prove himself worthy first. Make sure he appreciates what he has by making him work for it. I want 0to enjoy that before I give them my blessing and perform the ceremony. 

My relief was palpable. I think Apollo noticed my sigh when I figured it all out and was trying to figure it out. Truth was I had been worried lately. I had been certain that it would have taken him another yahren or two. But he had started getting that sober, mature, settled look a couple of sectars ago. I was afraid that he was going to propose to Cassiopeia. I had caught him looking questioningly at her a few times when she wasn't looking, but I didn't think he realized that his gaze would always often cut away to look at Athena during those times. I know that Athena noticed.

Over the past sectar and especially over the last secton she's been pretty jumpy and depressed. She thinks that she could hide it from me, but I am a Commander and a Council Member. After sitting with those politicians all these yahren I can certainly spot an amateur pyramid face on my own daughter. From the shocked look on Athena's face when she heard Starbuck's news, it was clear her stress wasn't due to Starbuck making any untoward proposals to her. For that I was relieved. She too had probably expected Starbuck to propose to Cassiopeia.

Had Starbuck come and asked me to perform what I could only see as an ill-fated Sealing I would have done it. I would have tried to counsel them first, but outright denial would only have made him dug his heels in harder and delayed what I have always known to be inevitable. 

The inevitable was about to happen and I do believe that my precious daughter has no idea what is in store for her this evening. How could she? Just a few sectars ago she had to give him up completely. It was the mature and honorable thing to do. I know she still felt deeply for him, but I know she never allowed herself to hope or dream that this time would come. It's going to be a scary ride for her tonight. As impulsive as she's always been about some things, there are others in which she is a rigid as titanium. 

Fathers probably shouldn't know these things, but my daughter and I talk. We are genuine friends and colleagues. I know she never slept with Starbuck, a fact for which I am eternally grateful to Ila for, because she told me. I also know that she doesn't handle change easily. She handles it, but it throws her off balance. Starbuck knows that and I hope that this time he doesn't let his emotions get the better of him in the face of that tonight. I heard too all about the locker room proposal. If Starbuck pushes too much tonight there might just be a replay of that time. Then again, Athena has learned a lot since then. Unfortunately there is nothing I can do to help this along other than help arrange it so that Starbuck and Athena are left alone to talk. My quarters are likely the only place they'd ever be able to achieve privacy.

My son is standing and talking with his sister's potential suitor and the sight is heartwarming. Apollo has his hand on his friend's shoulder in an obvious gesture of comfort. Starbuck must have been afraid that Apollo was going to kick his astrum if he tried to go near his sister again. But my son is sensible. He knew this was coming just as I did. His confidence in his friend is a comfort to me tonight, as Apollo's confirmation of my feelings always is. Starbuck's posture looks visibly lighter now. Ah, I take that back. He's just finished his conversation with Apollo and is watching Athena and the tension is back in his posture. Athena squirms under the scrutiny. 

She feels his gaze on her back, but she won't turn around. I don't blame her. It's suddenly way too crowded. I'd better suggest a final drink in the Officer's Club. And then maybe I'll go have that conversation with Cassi?

END


End file.
